Entregándose al deseo y la pasión
by exilodnear
Summary: En unas de las salidas al cine de Taichi y Hikari surge en deseo entre ambos, pero esos deseos serán suficientemente fuerte para ambos o los lazos de sangre sera suficiente para tranquilizar sus hormonas.


ENTREGANDOSE AL DESEO Y LA PASION

Hola nuevamente amigos, aquí les traigo otro de mis one shot antes de todo les mando un feliz año 2015, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, es que estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo, con mi familia y amigos en estas fiestas de fin de año, les mando un saludo y un abrazo a Goldentruh, a Silveri Shine y a Masinger Taiora a quien le dedico este one shot por estar apoyándome y dándome buenas ideas y consejos para mis futuros fics.

Fic TaixKari/Incesto/Lemon/One-shot

Advertencia: la siguiente historia tiene contenido sexual explicito quedan advertidos

Entraron a la sala a oscuras, la película ya había comenzado. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás, en la última fila para no molestar a las personas —que eran escasas— que los contemplaron con leve enojo por el bullicio de sus susurros y risitas bobas.

Se acomodaron lo más silenciosamente posible. La chica de cabello castaño situó las golosinas entre sus piernas y le habló en su oído.

—Por poco y no alcanzamos, hermano —musitó bajamente la chica. Él le sonrió a modo de disculpa y le besó la mejilla, Hikari solo sonreía, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa.

El muchacho había prácticamente arrastrado a su hermana con él hasta el cine, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje por su aniversario y no objetarían con la hora. Había sido fácil convencerla –sólo bastó mostrar las entradas en la mano para que ésta saltara sobre él como loca-, su hermana solía ser aficionada a las idas al cine, a disfrutar esas películas de acción y romance. Ambos se divertían bastante salir juntos.

El castaño llevó un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, mirando el filme acerca de espías infiltrados en una base enemiga. El protagonista, guapo –muy típico- y también la chica guapa que termina siendo salvada por el chico guapo. Bastante cliché para su gusto –de hecho, podría estar en su casa jugando algún videojuego-, pero por estar con su linda hermana un sábado en la noche, se contentaba de salir con ella.

Intercambiaron unas breves palabras.

Había transcurrido casi una hora de la película, cuando el joven comenzó a inquietarse, se movió de un lado a otro, cambió de posición en la butaca roja y hasta subió el pasador para recostarse en dos asientos de manera perezosa. El exceso de diálogos había distraído su atención, como a muchos de los espectadores que comenzaban a irse de la sala quejándose por la pérdida de dinero y tiempo; pero a la joven Yagami de orbes rojizos no, ella seguía atenta a la película, masticando palomitas de maíz y bebiendo refresco. Ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada al aburrido muchacho.

Finalmente Taichi se incorporó del asiento, mirando con firmeza a su hermana.

—Hikari —susurró. No quería molestarla.  
>—¿Oh? —respondió sin quitar la vista.<br>—¿No estás aburrida?  
>—No —dijo escuetamente. Luego siguió— ¿Tú sí?<br>—Sí. Lo siento, es que ya sabes que esta película es muy aburrida, no es como las otras que hemos visto …  
>—Pues queda una hora, aguanta hermanito. Juega con tu celular o algo por el estilo, pero quédate callado.<p>

El aludido torció la boca, descontento con la respuesta, mas no dijo nada y sólo resopló por la boca. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica era verano y andaba con un vestido— y miró sin interés la película, a ver si lograba echarse una siestita rápida mientras el filme avanzaba y podía largarse cuanto antes. Pasó su mirada añil de las escenas de autos explotando y disparos, gritos de personas, hasta el vestido femenino que usaba ella, era corto, estampados con flores y estaba sostenido de los hombros de Hikari por apenas dos tiras que se amarraban en la parte posterior del cuello. No se había percatado antes, su hermana estaba muy sexy, el típico cabello corto que tanto le gustaba y sin maquillaje. Y el hecho que succionara varias veces de la bombilla, con los labios apretados, lo estaba haciendo todo más difícil, podía ver claramente como si fuera en cámara lenta, cuando la chica llevaba sus labios a la bombilla y succionaba cada cierto tiempo, eso 5para él era toda una tortura.

Era tan hermosa, pero tan lejana.

Taichi se incorporó del cómodo asiento, sin apartar la vista de su hermana, de tal intensidad, que ésta lo notó indudablemente.

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? —preguntó la joven, con la curiosidad plasmada en el rostro. El muchacho se sonrojó, abofeteándose mentalmente. _¿Qué le diría ahora?_

Tragó saliva antes de responder. Debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras si no quería llevarse una cachetada de parte de su hermana.

—E-es que, H-hermana —rascó su mejilla encendida—, te ves muy mona con ese vestido veraniego.

La aludida lo observó con sorpresa primero y después la desvió hacia un lado, azorada.

—Ah. —Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando entre sus dedos la gaseosa—. Tú también te ves bien, digo... siempre lo estás. Ya me entiendes, ¿no?

A la fémina se le encendieron las mejillas (y dio gracias que la oscuridad de la sala se la dispersara) y cerró las piernas fuertemente de puro nerviosismo, con la vista hacia adelante, fingiendo interés en la película. Cuando en verdad, de reojo, estaba pendiente de los movimientos de su hermano. Como si estuviese expectante a que él reaccionara o hiciera algo, estaba nerviosa.

Taichi tragó saliva, pasándose la lengua por sus repentinos labios resecos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro hermanito- respondió amablemente la castaña. .

—¿Todavía sientes algo por, hm, Takeru? —ya, se había lanzado de cabeza por un barranco. Si antes su amigo había ofuscado sus planes para decirle sus sentimientos, ahora nada lo detenía. Por eso, la respuesta que le diera ella, sería el gatillo para su próximo movimiento.

Hikari frunció el ceño.

—No —sonrió—, creo que no

-Él es mi mejor amigo- concreto ella. .

—Vale —respondió el chico, con el corazón latiéndole a cien. Sus manos escocieron por abrazarla, tocara y su boca, por besarla. Ahora era el momento preciso.

El mayor de los Yagami , vaciló antes de posar su mano morena sobre el hombro femenino, palpando su textura y suavidad. Ella se quedó quieta, sin mirarlo. Había aceptado la cercanía que de pronto él estaba estableciendo, rompiendo las barreras que siempre estuvieron ahí. Que ella estuviera enamorada de Takeru, que fueran amigos, más ahora... la oportunidad se le daba en las mismas mano, no podía desaprovecharla, por eso se inclinó hacia la muchacha y posó sus labios en el hombro que antes tocó, ahora deslizaba la palma hasta el lado opuesto del rostro de Hikari, donde la mejilla estaba encendida furiosamente. Finalmente, le ladeó la cara hacia él, pensando en besarla con todas las ansias y hambre que tenía desde hace años. Casi siglos. Sin embargo, Hikari fue más rápida, y se lanzó a los labios masculinos con un precipitado movimiento, sorprendiéndolo.

Alguien tosió, una persona de las que estaba adelante.

Se quedaron con los labios pegados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, algo nerviosos. Después de todo, era el primer contacto que tenían. Como confidentes, hermanos, jamás habían pasado ese límite de 'hermandad'. Jamás hubo un beso o toque fuera de lo común, solo en la mejilla. A Taichi las mariposas le voltearon el estómago, cuando la chica elevó su delicada mano a su nuca; enterrando los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello castaño y alborotado, como si sus labios aún estuvieran demasiado lejos. Él no dudó en adherirse al delgado cuerpo de su hermana, como musgo a una roca, la sujetó con una mano desde la espalda (justo en el hombro) y con la otra rozó su cuello de cisne, tan blanco como la propia leche... lo delineó con el dedo índice, hasta el borde del vestido. Donde comenzaban los senos femeninos.

La castaña se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me gustas, hermano —murmuró bajito, sonrojada. El aludido casi saltó de alegría.

Volvieron a besarse, pero había más ardor y empeño. Ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo, desde la ancha espalda, incitándolo de forma indirecta. Y Taichi pudo sentir, a través de la camiseta azul marino, sus pequeños senos comprimiéndose. Era la gloria misma.

La película continuaba con la acción y el estruendo.

La fémina jadeó entre el beso, cuando el muchacho deslizó ambas palmas por su cintura y cadera hasta llegar al trasero, presionándolo con energía, con ganas. Ambos estaban sentados en la punta de sus respectivos asientos, Taichi metió una pierna entre las de ella, mientras sus besos y lamidas descendían ahora por el cuello femenino y más abajo. Era tan apasionado. La muchacha se quejó gozosamente, sosteniéndose apenas de la butaca roja, en cualquier momento caería. La posición era sumamente incomoda y el chico lo notó, por lo que actuó rápido. Había olvidado que estaba en un lugar público para lo que tenía pensando hacer. Tomó a su hermana de sus redondas caderas y la impulsó ligeramente hasta situarla casi sobre él, a horcajadas y de espaldas. La de orbes rojizos quedó con las piernas abiertas y las del chico castaño entre las de ella. Desde esa posición todo era más fácil, podían ver si alguien les veía o si terminaba la olvidada película.

Taichi se deslizó hasta los pechos femeninos, acariciándolos sobre la tela del vestido. Hikari se sostuvo del pasador, donde estaba su gaseosa en el hueco determinado.

—Eres un pervertido hermanito —susurró la joven Yagami, cuando su hermano, ahora perdía la mano bajo las capas del vestido, entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Él se llevaba toda la diversión—, pero me gusta mucho. No pares-.

-Quién era la pervertida ahora-? Pregunto el joven.

Taichi rió de manera tonta (ella pudo imaginar esa formidable sonrisa que la traía como tonta desde hace tiempo), sobre su oído, con el cálido aliento acariciándole los pómulos que la hizo temblar de deseo. Kamisama, cómo pudo estar ciega tanto tiempo. Debió haber imaginado que el amor de su vida estaba a su lado, desde siempre, fue una estúpida. Pero ya no más, ahora disfrutaría de él en su totalidad y Sora, la chica pelirroja, tendría que desistir con su hombre.

Posesiva, Hikari arrastró su delicada palma hasta la de su hermano, la que estaba acariciándole ahora su sexo y le indicó el movimiento que debía hacer para causarle placer. Era un cuadro erótico. Ambas manos perdiéndose en su entrepierna, en tanto, jadeaban lentamente. Taichi la besaba en el cuello y tras la oreja. Ella se echó hacia atrás, ladeó el rostro y atrapó los labios masculinos en un beso, él respondió casi desesperado. Estaban tan calientes, que de pronto la castaña comenzó a contornear las caderas sugestivamente, rozándose con esa dureza que ya comenzaba a deleitarla, a encenderla más de lo que estaba. Él gimió roncamente entre el beso, aumentando el movimiento de dedos allá abajo; donde la fémina aún lo guiaba.

No podían soportar mucho más.

En la película un auto estalló, causando un sonido estremecedor en la sala, que se confundió con los sonidos que emitía la de orbes rojos. El Joven Yagami estaba tirando de su pezón rosáceo fuertemente entre sus dedos.

—Ay, Hikari —se quejó contra su hombro.

—Qué... —musitó sin aliento, sin detener el contoneo de la pelvis. Adelante y hacia atrás, en forma circular.

—Me duele —respondió entre dientes.

_Oh, oh._

Unos personajes gritaron en la película y Hikari, decidida a colocarle fin al asunto, retiró los dedos mojados de Taichi de su sexo, bajó su braga rosa tan sólo por una pierna (en caso de emergencia que tuvieran que salir rápido), quedando a disposición de él. El muchacho se sintió dichoso. Estaba que explotaba, la erección ya era dolorosa, quería, no, tenía que estar en ella y poseerla. Exprimió besos por la nuca de la chica, mientras que desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba lo suficiente para liberar su pene adolorido, hinchado y caliente, con la punta levemente humedecida. Fue necesario que ella se elevara unos segundos para que Taichi lo sostuviera con una mano, irguiéndolo para que se adentrara más fácil y rápido. Hikari se sostuvo de los pasadores de la butaca, antes de dejarse caer paulatinamente y percibir que su hermano entraba hasta llegar a su útero, expandiéndola por todos lados. Lo sintió doloroso. era virgen, si no fuese porque su hermano le tapó la boca con sus dedos ya los habrían descubiertos ya que habría gritado por la dolorosa ruptura de su himen, con sumo cuidado llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y pudo notar que estaba sangrando tal y como le había explicado Yoley cuando tubo intimidad con Ken. .

El castaño la tomó de las caderas, comprimiendo sus dedos, enterrando las cortas uñas en la suave y blanquecina piel. Se sentía malditamente genial.

—H-hermano —balbuceó perdida en el júbilo. El chico estaba metido en ella, completamente y pronto, iniciaba con pequeñas acometidas, que la obligaban a gemir bajito, muy bajito por miedo a quedar descubierta por los demás espectadores. El joven jadeaba, resoplaba animosamente por la nariz y, a veces, por la boca gemía ronco. Escondido en el hombro femenino para acallar lo que quería gritar a toda voz.

El hombre de la película cayó del edificio, causando revuelo y gritos de la gente.

La castaña tuvo que abrir aún más las piernas, afirmando el talón de sus pies en el suelo alfombrado de la sala para ayudar con el movimiento, mientras que se sujetaba en los pasamanos que estaban a su lado, movió de un lado a otro la cabeza —hacia adelante y atrás—, con el corto cabello cayéndole por las sienes, siguiendo el meneo de las embestidas, ahora más bruscas.

_-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... mucho, mucho, Hikari-. _Repitió el muchacho a su oído. La nombrada a duras penas respondió casi igual.

La protagonista del filme gritó cuando un disparo le llegó al hombro y la de cabello castaño también lo hizo, pero de placer. Taichi deslizó la palma de su mano hasta la boca femenina y la cubrió suavemente, jamás detuvo la oscilación.

—Nos... Van a escuchar —mencionó, luego jadeó sonoramente. Ahora él era el ruidoso.

Hikari comprimió los parpados, algunas lagrimillas escaparon, en tanto mordía los dedos masculinos impetuosamente. Podía sentir el sudor en su espalda, él también sudaba, lo percibía a través de su camiseta azul. Sentía también le ruido de la silla rojiza que soportaba el peso de ambos y los sonidos masculinos del chico que la cogía con ardor, una pasión y ganas que nunca pensó que podía tener por ella.

Él con la palma libre, la inclinó levemente hacia abajo con la espalda rígida y cambió el ritmo de las embestidas. No era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese reducido espacio y con gente en el alrededor, pero se estaba esmerando por proporcionarle placer y un pronto orgasmo.

Ella se quejó lastimosamente y sus labios deletrearon el nombre de su amado, sin emitir voz. No tenía aliento para hacerlo, el chico se lo había llevado todo.

—Oh, Hermanita... ya casi —jadeó de manera pastosa, tomándola en un potente abrazo desde la cintura.

La joven Yagami también lo estaba. Lo decía su cuerpo. Cada célula de su cuerpo.

El ya _casi_ de su hermano se volvió una loca letanía que duró unos minutos más, muchos más. Hasta que el clímax se volvió palpable e inminente para ambos. El chico hizo la última y enérgica arremetida, la atrajo hacia su pecho y, girándola, buscó con apuro los labios femeninos, mientras que se detenía dentro de ella para dejarse ir justo en el momento que Hikari llegaba a la cumbre de su propio orgasmo. Todo desapareció, vieron luces de múltiples colores a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estallaron como un volcán, en miles de partículas y después... mucho más tarde, cayeron. Un breve, pero intenso clímax al unísono.

La cinta ya estaba por terminar y ellos, recuperándose de un aplastante momento. Con los miembros flácidos, sudados y sonrojados, salieron casi corriendo de la sala antes de que se percataran del suceso.

Pero antes, la fémina pasó al tocador, a quitarse el olor a sexo de su cuerpo y secarse los muslos. Taichi sólo mojó su cara repetidas veces, sin creérselo aún.

Al salir del baño Taichi espero hasta que su hermana saliera de baño de mujeres para luego dar un paseo por el centro comercial de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, solo caminaban hasta que Hikari fue la que rompió el hielo.

-Hermano quieres comprar helado? Se me antoja uno- esto lo dijo mientras iban caminado cerca de una heladería, el castaño al escuchar lo que su hermana se detuvo.

-Sí, compremos dos helados- respondió el chico dulcemente a la castaña

Ambos caminaron hasta la heladería quien era atendida por una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo.

-En que les puedo servir - pregunto la chica amablemente viendo fijamente a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa a Taichi.

-Por favor me da un helado de ron con pasas y mantecado con siroc de chocolate- respondió el castaño.

- A mí me da uno de vinilla con fresa- dijo Hikari con algo de molestia por la forma en que la chica veía a su hermano, quien por ser tan despistado no se dio cuenta que la chica que los atendía lo devoraba con la mirada y su hermana dándole miradas asesinas.

-Hay hermano no tienes remedio- dijo Hikari negando la cabeza.

-Por qué lo dices Hikari- pregunto el castaño quien todavía no había captado las miradas que le daba la chica de la heladería.

-Olvídalo hermanito- respondió la castaña ya que sabía lo despistado que era su hermano pero eso abecés le gustaba a ella, ya que así no se da cuenta cuando las mujeres le dan miradas de lujurias y el como si nada.

-Aquí tienen sus helados uno de vainilla con fresa para la chica dándole el helado a Hikari y uno de ron con pasas y mantecado con siroc de chocolate- dijo la chica

-Gracias- dijo la castaña agarrando su helado

-Gracias- dijo Taichi agarrando también su helado

-Gracias a ti corazón vuelvan pronto respondió la joven luego que Taichi les pagara los helados.

Antes de seguir caminando Hikari le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la joven como queriendo decir "él es solo mío " quien inmediatamente adivino la mirada de la castaña sin decir una palabra, solo ellas se entendieron.

Luego de salir de la heladería los jóvenes Yagamis siguieron caminado por todo el centro comercial de tiendas en tiendas de ropa, de zapatos, de perfumes hasta la de deportes decidieron regresar a su casa, ya eran las 11:55 pm, cuando llegaron a su apartamento Taichi abrió la puerta de su hogar y entraron.

Al entrar en el apartamento se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodos, cuando salieron de sus habitaciones Taichi llevaba solamente un short corto negro y Hikari una bata blanca que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos.

-hermano que prepararemos para cena?- pregunto hikari.

Taichi revisa la alacena y ve un paquete de pan de sanduches y se los muestra a su hermana dándole una sonrisa.

-Ok hermano yo preparare el jugo de naranja y tu lava los tomates y la lechuga- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de preparar todo ambos se fueron a la mesa del comedor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro para cenar.

-ITADAKIMASU!- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono y empezaron a comer.

Luego de que cenaron Hikari escucho sonar su celular. Esta lo toma y ve que era su amiga Yoley y le atiende.

-Hola amiga como estas? – pregunta la castaña a su amiga por el celular.

-ooooo-

-Sí, es que mi hermano me invito a ver una película y como tenía tiempo que no salíamos decidí acompañarlo- respondió Kari.

-ooooooooo-

-Era de acción amiga, veras se trataba de un espía que trabajaba para la CIA- respondió la castaña, mientras le relataba todo lo ocasionado en la película de principio hasta casi el final Taichi quien estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tv estaba escuchando asombrado a su hermana ya que sabía lo que había pasado en la película y eso que estaban haciendo cositas malas en el cine, mientras pasaban la película.

-ooooooooo-

-Ok amiga nos vemos luego- dijo la castaña despidiéndose de Yoley

Cuando colgó su celular ya su hermano se había sentado en el sofá mientras iba cambiando de canal con el control remoto. La castaña se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente sintió como el castaño deslizaba una mano por su cintura y la hacía recostarse contra él, apoyo la cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de su hermano, relajándose completamente. La mano que reposaba en la cintura de ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

-Vamos a mi habitación kari- dijo Taichí sin dejar de acariciar a su hermana

-Ok hermano- respondió débilmente al sentir las caricias del chico, luego le dio una sonrisa pícara al sentir las caricias de su hermano en sus nalgas.

Taichi sonrió también al verla hacerlo. Ahora que miraba a su hermana, era consciente de la casi mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros. La mano que acariciaba la nalga de la castaña se fue deteniendo a la vez que la sonrisa de Tai desaparecía y sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Poco a poco se acercó hasta acariciar los labios de Kari con los suyos en un beso tierno y suave, se separó de ellos levemente viendo como ella seguía mirándolo, alterando su vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Ella alzo su mano derecha arrugo con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Sentía el aliento cálido de su hermano golpearle directamente en la cara y como ese beso le había sabido a poco, a muy poco. Quería más, quería mucho más que ese simple beso.

Taichi volvió a repetir la acción, y otra vez haciendo que el cuerpo de su hermana temblara de pies a cabeza ante la tortura que le estaba ocasionando. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a besarla, la mano de la castaña subió rápido hasta aferrarse con fuerza en su nuca, impidiéndole así que se alejara. Poseída por un calor que se había extendido por su cuerpo.

La chica le miro unos segundos, para luego acercarse completamente hasta su boca, abriendo los labios al notar como el los mordía suavemente queriendo profundizar el beso.

Sintió su lengua deslizarse hasta su boca y allí acariciar cada rincón de su interior, hasta encontrar la lengua de la chica y ensartarse ambas en una lucha de caricias.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, al llegar a su destino Hikari le dio un suave empujo al castaño quien callo de lleno en la cama, luego ella se le sube encima y empieza a besarlo apasionadamente el beso era cada vez más intenso, los labios de ambos ya estaban rojizos.

Taichi dio un suave giro en la cama, quedando el arriba de su hermana. Las manos de HiKari se movieron hacia el borde de la camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba, Taichi se separó de ella y alzo los brazos haciéndole más fácil la tarea. Hikari acaricio su pecho, observando detenidamente cada detalle del cuerpo de su hermano y amante. Bajo hasta su estómago, pasando por los abdominales levemente marcados debido al deporte que practicaba, él se contrajo ante la caricia que ella le proporcionaba, después se deslizo por su costado y subió por la espalda del castaño para atraerle hacia ella y volver a unir sus labios. Ya casi ni los sentía, le hormigueaban al igual que los dedos de sus manos. Esta vez ella alzo sus brazos para que Taichi pudiese quitarle la camiseta.

-Te amo Hikari- dijo el chico acercando sus labios a los de su hermana, al sentir el contacto de los dulce labios de Hikari, los mordió suavemente y antes de separarse tiro de su labio inferior con sus dientes haciendo que Hikari suspirara.

Luego de estar un buen rato besándose Taichi sujeto el borde de la camisa de su hermana jalándola hacia arriba para quitársela dejándola en sostén, esta al ver la intención de su hermano no duro mucho tiempo con el sostén ya que se los quito lentamente y los arrojo al piso.

El castaño deslizo una mano por el costado de su hermana para subir y cubrir con ella un pecho de la castaña. Bajo el rostro y atrapo con su boca el otro pecho que quedaba, provocando que a Hikari se le escapara un profundo gemido y arqueara su espalda contra él. Jugo con su lengua sobre la punta de su seno, para luego pasar al que era atendido por su mano mientras esta atendía al otro.

Mientras Hikari cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por esas caricias que le estaba provocado Taichi, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. Cogió el rostro de su hermano y lo guio de nuevo a su boca, siendo ella esta vez quien invadiera su entrada con su lengua y luego mordiera juguetonamente su labio inferior. Su mano bajo hasta el borde de su pantalón y en un ataque de atrevimiento, metió su mano, acariciando ya el evidente bulto que Tai tenía producto de la excitación. El chico gruño contra su boca al notar esa caricia. Se separó de ella y rápidamente de despojo totalmente de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Su mano se deslizo desde la rodilla de su hermana hasta el muslo donde hundió levemente sus dedos, jugo con el borde de la ropa interior de Hikari y ella alzo sus caderas para que pudiera quitar la prenda.

El castaño se paró en el borde de la cama, estaba completamente desnudo y la excitación se le notaba, Hikari no dejaba de mirar el pene de su hermano ya que en el cine no pudo observar nada por la obscuridad.

-Guau que grande tienes tu amiguito hermano-dijo la castaña sin quitar la vista del miembro del castaño

Hikari sin perder el tiempo lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miraba atónica .. Pasaba sus manos suavemente y lo comenzó a masturbar, primero lentamente y luego rápido, mientras le dava esos placeres a su hermano, ella solo miraba las muecas de placer que ponía Taichi mientras gemía.

-Ahhh! Ahhh! Que rico hermanita- decía el castaño por el placer

-Te gusta lo que hago hermano?- pregunto Hikari acelerando la masturbación.

-Ahhh Ahhh sí! Me encanta Hikari- respondió Taichi

-Pues esto te va a gustar más- dicho eso se metió el pene de su hermano en la boca para luego empezar hacerle una mamada. Ella comenzó a mamar lentamente pero luego lo hacía rápido y desesperadamente, succionaba como queriendo sacar el líquido blanquecino de su hermano.

- mmmmmm glub, glub, mmmmmm- Hikari respiraba agitadamente y no se lo sacaba de la boca, ella sentía que el pene de su hermano crecía cada vez más y más dentro de su boca y ella lo notaba.

Mientras le hacia la felación con la mano derecha comenzó a frotarse la vagina dándose placer ella misma, con la mano izquierda apretaba los huevos muy despacio y los frotaba.

Taichi la tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a meter y sacar su pene dee la boca de Hikari a un ritmo como si estuviera fallándole la boca.

-Así hermanita .. Aahhhh que rica boquita tienes... mmmmmm me vas a sacar leche- decía el castaño con los ojos serrados.

Ella sacando el pene de la boca le pregunto

-¿leche?- , te refieres al semen.

-Si hermana te voy a dar leche calientita chupa, así, así.. Mmmmmm- decía el castaño

-Si hermanito , así dame tu leche quiero probarlo, quiero sentirlo, me voy a tomar tu leche- decía Hikari para darle más placer a su hermano

-Ahí vaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito el castaño mientras acababa dentro de la boca de su hermana, parecía una manguera botando leche.. Ella ni bien salía los chorros se lo tragaba, el castaño podía ver en su garganta como tragaba y tragaba.. se vacío en su boca y ella no dejo escapar nada.

-mmmmmmm que rico mi amor- decía la castaña

Sacaba la lengua y lo pasaba por sus labios, pasaba la lengua en por todo el glande comiéndose los restos de la corrida de su hermano que quedaban.

-Hermanita que rica mamada me has hecho, ahora voy a darte placer como nadie te lo ha hecho-

Hikari se colocó en posición de perrito en la cama, Taichi comenzó a besar su espalda bajando lentamente, pasaba la lengua, aspiraba su aroma, podía sentir su sabor, ella estaba caliente, su piel era suave, perfecta el castaño se arrodillo en el piso de madera al borde de la cama y metió su lengua entre las nalgas de la chica, aspirando el aroma de excitación que tenía ella en ese momento, lentamente con ambas manos le separo levemente las piernas ella automáticamente se agacho, puso sus codos sobre el colchón y levantando el trasero dejando a su hermano con una buena vista, el chico paso la lengua por sus labios vaginales podía sentir el sabor de sus jugos, metió la lengua dentro de su vagina rápidamente como fallándole con la lengua,.. Le chupaba el clítoris .. Al igual que sus pezones estaba rosadito y parado bien durito, Taichi chupo y chupo hasta que exploto en un orgasmo riquísimo.

- Aaaaahhhhhh hermano que rico me chupas la vagina- grito la castaña mientras las olas de placer la bombardeaban.

Taichi continuo chupándole pero ahora se dedicó a su trasero, estaba cerradito muy cerrado.

-Aaahhhh así, hermanito que rico es eso, así sigue, sigue... méteme la lengua- gemía la castaña

El joven Yagami al ver el trasero bien parado de su hermana, le llego una pervertida idea, quería desvirgar a su pequeña hermana por el culo.

-Hermanita que rica estas mi amor, te voy a dar una nueva forma de hacer el amor- dijo Taichi

Y diciendo esto se paró, apunto la cabeza de su pene al culo de su hermana, apretó despacio, ella se quejó.

-Que me haces hermano, te equivocas por ahí noooooo por ah í noooo por favor.. No me lo metas por ahí por favor, me va a doler- protesto Hikari asustada.

Aun así le metió la cabeza y pudo ver que volteo su carita, esta entre el dolor y el placer los ojos los ponía blancos, y apretaba los dientes.

Poco a poco metió más y más, y ella seguía sufriendo..

-Aaaayyyyyyy aaauuu me duele, aaaayyy me rompes, siento que me destrozas el culo.. au te siento en mis entrañas hermano aaaayyy me partes mi amor... aaaaayyyyy- gritaba de dolor la castaña cuando sintió a su hermano adentrarse por su cavidad.

De un solo movimiento de cintura lo enterró todo el pene dentro de su trasero. Podía ver que se había ensanchado al límite y unas gotas de sangre.

Ella quedo con la boca abierta y con los ojos en blanco una mano agarrando y apretando las sabanas y la otra mano hacia atrás tratando de sacarse el pene, pero no podía.

Estuvo un buen rato dentro de ella, estaba apretadita, podía sentir el latir del culo. La acomodo bien y se preparó para hacerle el mete y saca.

- Aahhh que rico- gimió el castaño del placer

Podía sentir como la rompía toda, las paredes de su ano se abrían a su paso.

-Aaaaahhh aaaayyyyy- seguía gritando de dolor la castaña.

Hasta que de pronto su cara y su voz cambio de dolor a una de placer.

-Así, así hermanito que rico placer, no te detengas rómpeme, así más mas ábreme el culo, párteme en dos.. así.. asi- se escuchaba gemir de placer.

Ella levantaba el culo para ayudar a Taichi en la penetración, realmente aguantaba todo, los huevos del joven chocaban con sus nalgas, se la estaba metiendo todo por el culo...

Ya tenían varios minutos teniendo sexo anal hasta que Taichi acabo en un torrente de esperma,

- aaaaahhhh hermanooo, que rica leche está caliente, ardiente, me llenas así, siento como me traspasas, me rompes sí, es genial, me estas llenando mi amor- grito Hikari en un orgasmo al sentir las eyaculaciones de su hermano.

Dejo su pene dentro de ella, se recostó en su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello y le chupaba las orejas, luego de unos minutos el castaño saco su pene semi erecto con un poco de mezcla de sangre, y semen tenía un hoyo enorme estaba rojizo ella hizo fuerza y salió un poco de leche por su ano que estaba completamente dilatado..

Ella aun con la cara entre cansada, adolorida y sensual tocándose el trasero.

-Aaaauuu hermano me duele mucho, pero me ha gustado sentí tanto placer- dijo Hikari con la respiración agitada.

-Sí, a mí también me ha gustado mucho Hikari, espero volver a repetirlo cuando estemos solos- dijo el castaño abrasando a su pequeña hermana y besándola tiernamente en los labios.

-Claro que si hermano, esto lo vamos a repetir, sabes por qué?- pregunto la chica viendo fijamente a Taichí a los ojos.

-Por qué?- pregunto Taichí intrigado.

-Por qué te amo con toda mi alma- respondió con una gran sonrisa .

-Yo también te amo mucho hermanita- respondió también el castaño.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron profundamente dormidos, ya nada les importaba, solamente tenían que tener el apartamento para ellos y se entregarían al deseo y la pasión.

FIN

Bien amigos lectores espero que les allá gustado otro de mis one shot TaiKari tratare de publicar más seguido otra vez pido disculpas por la tardanza nos leemos luego se despide por ahora EXILODNEAR.


End file.
